Third Wheel
by Junipertree
Summary: DarioRiddelKarsh triangle. Need I say more? [first chapter reuploaded to fix formatting issues]
1. Third Wheel 1

Disclaimer: Chrono Cross isn't mine, in case you hadn't guessed. If I'd created Chrono Cross, then Harle would be alive, Karsh would marry Riddel, Guile really would be Magus, all those Trigger characters wouldn't be killed off, and there would be a lengthy hot-tub scene involving Norris, sex toys, and a can of whipped cream (kidding!). Anyway, CC belongs to those all-powerful geniuses down at Square. Too bad.

Summary: Umm, well, Karsh/Riddel/Dario triangle, starting from before CC and hopping on a sporadic timeline through and after the game.

PG13 for language and… suggestive stuff.

And pardon my bad accents. The only one I can do decently is Harle's - and she's prolly not going to be in this fic, anyway. Also, I kinda switch between first and third person sometimes, so try not to be confused.

…On completely irrelevant note, does anyone else think that 'young Karsh's' portrait looks like Sephiroth?

****

Third Wheel

"Karsh, son, get yeself up!" Zappa pounded on his son's door. "Yer friends are here to see ye!" Karsh, still half-asleep, rolled out of bed and landed with a jarring thunk on the floor.

"Yah, yah, I'm gettin up." Somehow he managed to pull on his clothes and stumble blearily out the door, nearly crashing into Dario.

"Wake up, Karsh." Dario shook his shoulders. "A dragoon always gets up at dawn - at it's long past."

"I'm not a stupid dragoon and I can't even think at this time of day. Call me when the sane people in this city start to wake up."

"But you will be a dragoon, correct?" Glenn piped up from behind his brother. "So you might as well get used to it."

Dario grabbed Karsh's arm and began to half-drag him down the street. "You whine every morning, and yet you still do it. It's time to practice, iron-head!"

"Iron-head! Coming from you, you bolt-brain."

"Well, your father _is_ as smith, so I suppose it _is_ possible for you to have quite a lot of iron in your head…" Glenn mused.

"Oh, shut up, frogface!"

"The frog is a noble creature! The symbol of our family has been a frog for centuries! Why, one of my ancestors -"

"…was a frog." Karsh finished sarcastically.

__

Now how did Karsh know that? Dario wondered. (A/N: LOL. Bad joke)

They'd been down at the practice courts for a few hours when they decided to take a break. Dripping sweat, Karsh carefully put down his axe, (Weaponsmaster Shak was livid whenever a weapon was carelessly dropped on the ground) grabbed a towel off the fence and dried his face.

"You did pretty well that time." Dario commented. "Nearly beat me."

"You say that every time, Dar." Karsh leaned against the fence for a moment. "The day I beat you is the day rivers flow backwards, the sun rises in the west, fish fly, birds swim-"

"Ducks swim." Dario pointed out.

"Shut up." Karsh threw his towel at his friend good-naturedly.

Their banter was cut short by a melodic laugh from the other end of the court - Karsh recognized it immediately. "Riddel!" Karsh waved.

Riddel smiled at him as she approached. "Hello, Karsh, Dario, Glenn. Fun practice today?"

Karsh made a noise like a dying goose. "Oh, yes, Riddel, we had marvelous fun today. Hacking, and bashing, and sweating - maybe even a drop of good, old-fashioned manly blood! Would you like to join us for our next bout?"

Dario rolled his eyes. "You always say that, and I've yet to see you quit. Come on, you want to be a dragoon as much as I do."

In truth, Karsh did, but he wasn't about to admit that. "Alas, my dreams of becoming a musician were crushed when I was cursed by a gypsy woman to forever sound like a cat coughing up a furball. Dragoon was my second-place aspiration."

Riddel giggled. "You can't sound that awful. Let's hear you sing."

Karsh raised his eyebrows. "Somebody has a death wish." - but he obliged her anyway.

__

"Oh, my da-arling love

Every time I see your smile -

My heart leaps like a camel on aphrod -"

"Karsh!" Dario said, mock-stern. "Not in front of innocent ears!" He waved in Glenn's direction.

By that time, Riddel was laughing almost to tears. "I take it back! You do sound like a cat!" She turned suddenly serious. "But please promise me this. Will you promise?"

Karsh had no idea what it was, but promised anyway. "I promise."

"Never, ever sing again!" Riddel laughed again.

She meant it as a joke, but I kept that promise - I never did sing again (not that _that_ was a loss to anyone).. When I sang that stupid song, making up the somewhat dirty lyrics on the spot, I wasn't sure if I was joking or serious. Probably both.

Something about Riddel…Made me want to make her laugh. She was always so serious… she worked so hard. After her mother died, she took her duty as Lady of Viper Manor so seriously, and left hardly any time for herself.

But just seeing her smile was enough, sometimes. Her face would suddenly glow - she looked so beautiful when she smiled. Sometimes I would do anything to make her smile, including making a total ass of myself.

Then she began to smile at Dario.

I don't really know when it started - we were all very good friends long before Riddel and Dario got serious. It was little things, I guess. Dario showing off when she was around, them kind of staring at each other every once and a while. Blushing at little things, whatever. Before I knew it, they were both madly in love. Madly fucking in lo-diddly-ove.

I fucking hate it. How could I have not noticed? The best friend I ever had is going bonkers over Riddel - _Riddel - _and I just didn't notice at all?

Looking back, I can't see how I could have missed it. Of course, I was kind of preoccupied at the time. I desperately wanted to become a dragoon - well, for three reasons: Duty to my country, blah, blah, blah, Because Dario was doing it and I _had_ to be better than him (one of those adolescent things, I suppose), and, well… to be honest, to impress Riddel.

Dario was great at everything - and I mean everything. Back then, I never held it against him. Yeah, he had a bit of an ego - but we were friends, right? It was totally cool, just a friendly rivalry. But there came a point when there was more to it than that - I _had_ to be better than Dario at something, anything. Dario was just so naturally talented at everything he tried - picks up a sword, and BOOM he's First Deva. So I practiced, and practiced, and drilled, and drilled… Still I never beat him.

I think now I know why I never beat him. When Dario fought, he put his heart into it. He fought like it was life or death on the battlefield. When I fought, I was just thinking STRIKE-parry-dodge-THRUST-block-ouchthatfuckinhurts-ARC-slam-twist-jump-shitilost.

Well, you get the point. I was always totally analytical, Dario was totally emotional.

Anyway, so I was kinda obsessed at that point. I still think I was an idiot. Maybe - MAYBE then I had a chance with her, if I'd only given some kind of sign.

Sign? What kind of sign? I don't know shit about flirting. I've always been awful with women - somehow, they all seem to think I'm a brash and egotistical asshole. Come to think of it, they're right. But hell, I like my personality, so they can just go fuck themselves!

…Sigh. Maybe that's why Riddel fell in love with Dario and not me.


	2. Third Wheel 2

Disclaimer: Chrono Cross isn't mine, in case you hadn't guessed. If I'd created Chrono Cross, then Harle would be alive, Karsh would marry Riddel, Guile really would be Magus, all those Trigger characters wouldn't be killed off, and there would be a lengthy hot-tub scene involving Norris, sex toys, and a can of whipped cream (kidding!!). Anyway, CC belongs to those all-powerful geniuses down at Square. Too bad.

If this is messed up, don't blame me. It's past 1. My brains are complete Jello.

****

Third Wheel

__

You two are getting married? Great!

Sure I'll be best man, Dario!

I'm just happy that you two have found each other.

Karsh tenderly picked up the bellflower that he had thrown to the ground. No matter what it symbolized, it had still come from Riddel.

__

I love you, Dario.

Karsh mashed the flower in his hands just thinking about it, scattering the petals around the room and getting pollen on his hands. What he would have given to hear Riddel say those words to him.

Not the Dario part, the 'I love you' part. 

__

Dario! Karsh screamed inwardly._ I hate you, you son of a bitch! Best friends aren't supposed to do things like that!_ Almost immediately Karsh hated himself for even thinking that. _This is Dario, you bastard! I guy who tutored you every day on the court, the guy who listened to you gripe in the morning, the guy who has been your closest friend ever since you could pick up an axe!_

Karsh cried out in frustration, picking up his axe and throwing it against his bedroom wall where it stuck there. He walked up to it, yanked it out, and backed up, then threw it again, not caring about the mess he was making of the wall.

"Stupid – STUPID!" Karsh kicked over a lamp while he was at it, then sat down on his bed, suddenly drained of all energy.

There was a soft tap on the door. "Karsh, honey?" It was his mother. "Are ye alright in there?"

"NO!" Karsh yelled back, still giving the floor a venomous look.

Zippa opened the door, took a look at the wall, and went to sit by her son. "What's made ye so angry, son?"

"You wouldn't understand." Karsh growled.

"Ah," Zippa said knowingly. "It's a lass, isn't it." Karsh scowled, not even dignifying that with an answer. "Hmm… let me guess who 'tis. She tapped her nose in thought. "Lady Riddel."

"You weren't even thinking about it," Karsh accused. 

"I ca' tell when my own son has fallen head o'er heels in love, ye know."

"I haven't fallen 'head over heels in love'," Karsh began. "I've just – " 

"Fallen head o'er heels in love. Ah, I see. Such a difference!" Zippa teased.

"It doesn't even matter." Karsh punched the mattress. "She's to be married to Dario. They're both completely smitten with each other. It was pointless for me even to think about it." It took a massive force of will to keep his voice level. "Why should I even try to compete with Dario, anyway? He wins in everything. He's so fucking perfect, what woman wouldn't want to get hitched with him?" His voice was iced with bitterness.

Zippa lost her smile. "There's other fish in the sea, son."

"No!" Karsh yelled. "None – not a single fucking fish is even close to Riddel!" Karsh swallowed a choking laughter, for fear it might turn into sobs. A dragoon Deva never cries. Dario would never cry. "Just go away, Mom. Leave me alone."

Zippa nodded sadly and left the room. Karsh yelled in fury one more time, then buried his face in a pillow, still screaming. He didn't sleep well that night.

But there was one thing he could say about that awful day: Not once, not once had he shed a single tear.

~*~

I think that was the first time I'd ever been really angry with Dario. Sure I'd been mad at him before, about other things – little, petty things. But that was the first time that I really wanted him gone – not dead, I didn't get to that until a while later – just gone, far, far away, so I'd never have to see his dumb, blonde face again.

I was really, really pissed.

Well, suffice to say that on the mission to Isle of the Damned, neither of us was very happy. He was pissed about postponing his wedding with Riddel, and I was pissed about his wedding with Riddel, period. Of course, he didn't know that. It made for a very silent walk (besides that hacking up monsters part – that wasn't very silent). 

I can't even remember what our original mission to Isle of the Damned was. I knew that we both wanted to see the fabled Masamune, but we were sent there for some other reason, which I can't remember for the life of me. Whatever, it's not important.

You know, I've always thought it should have been me possessed by that sword. I was the one with the negative emotions, not him. What part of Dario'' psyche could that sword possibly twist? That guy was a fucking saint. I guess I'll never know.

Then he was there, facing me, with this malicious grin on his face. I didn't know what the fuck was going on. He came up to attack me, and I was totally confused. What was he doing? 

But as soon as Riddel's name came out of his lips, I was furious. No matter what kind of evil sword had possessed him, he wasn't going to lay a finger on Riddel. That one sick twisted moment when my axe connected with his flesh was possibly one of the best in my life. At that moment, I wanted him dead. I wanted him dead, away from Riddel, to stop taking away everything I had made for myself.

Immediately afterwards, I threw up. Ironic, rather. I'd finally beaten Dario and I hated myself for doing it (of course I'd never thought of beating him as in _killing_ him, but you know what I mean).

I didn't know what I was going to tell anybody at that point. My brain hadn't even gotten past the point that _oh god I've just killed Dario_. Then that cat-man came up to me with a great excuse: monsters killed him. It was plausible, right? And I sure as hell wasn't going to tell anybody that _I_ had killed him.

Yeah, they all took the excuse, but most of them didn't really believe it. Riddel believed me (either she's more naïve than I thought, or she trusts me more than I thought – I hope it's the latter), but Glenn sure as hell didn't. He was dead certain that I had killed Dario. From that point on we stopped really being friends, I guess. He used to look up to me in a kinda older-brother sort of way, and by that point he hated my guts.

Well, that suited me fine. I didn't like him either, the little… frogface.

Viper never really went either way – but he had loved Dario like a son (soon to be son-in-law), and he was probably more inclined to think I did it. 

No, I wasn't very popular around Viper Manor then. I think there were only two people who really believed my story: Zoah and Riddel. Zoah just always had faith in me, and Riddel… was just kind, generous Riddel.

Dammit all, it always comes back to her. Why can't I stop thinking about that woman?


	3. Third Wheel 3

Disclaimer: Chrono Cross isn't mine, in case you hadn't guessed. If I'd created Chrono Cross, then Harle would be alive, Karsh would marry Riddel, Guile really would be Magus, all those Trigger characters wouldn't be killed off, and there would be a lengthy hot-tub scene involving Norris, sex toys, and a can of whipped cream (kidding!!). Anyway, CC belongs to those all-powerful geniuses down at Square. Too bad.

****

Third Wheel

He was the one who had to tell her. He had been there, he was her closest friend now, and it was his job to break the news.

That didn't make the prospect any more pleasant. 

He rapped softly on her bedroom door, and Riddel opened it. Her maid wasn't in.

"Karsh? You're back!" Riddel greeted. "Where's Dario?"

Karsh's face was solemn, but he tried to keep eye contact with her. 

Her hand flew to her mouth. "Please, nothing has happened to Dario!"

__

Of course, Karsh thought bitterly,_ She always thinks about Dario first. Never worries about _me,_ no._ The logical part of his mind told him that why should she worry about Karsh – he was standing right there. Karsh told the logical part of his mind to get lost.

"I'm sorry," Karsh said. The words felt strange on his lips – he _never_ apologized. "At the Isle of the Damned – monsters got him. I tried – "

Then Riddel had her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. Karsh tried not to think about the fact that Riddel was mashed up against his body, and more on the fact that she needed comfort after her love had passed away. 

Not used to this sort of thing, Karsh awkwardly patted her back. _Well, this is a lot more pleasant than Glenn's reaction. He immediately thought that I had done it and took a swing at me._

Karsh was surprised when he felt his eyes begin to burn. He bit his lip until it bled to keep from crying, but he didn't shed a tear. He would be strong for Riddel.

~*~

It wasn't until he returned to his quarters that it fully hit Karsh. He'd been in a sort of shock for days, but now it hit him. Dario was dead. Not some stupid rival, not some evil guy possessed by a sword, not 'that asshole who took Riddel away from me'. It had been Dario, his greatest friend for as long as he could remember.

And Karsh had killed him. It was his fault.

"Shit." He leaned against the doorframe, closing his eyes. "God, I'm sorry, Dario." Guilt weighed down on him, and he had to sit down.

He sat on his bed, running his hands through his hair. "Why…" Maybe… maybe Dario hadn't been truly possessed at all. Maybe Karsh had hated him so much, he was just looking for an excuse to kill the guy. It was crazy, and he knew it wasn't true (or was it?), but he couldn't help thinking it. 

He'd been envious, even jealous of Dario for years. What if he didn't remember the events correctly? What if it had actually been Karsh possessed by the Masamune, driven by his jealousy to kill Dario? That was more believable than Dario, the perfect dragoon, straying off the path of perfection.

Each idea was even more twisted and insane than the last, and he couldn't help believing them all.

__

Dario… I can't believe you're dead, but I can believe I killed you.

~*~

If killing Dario was the best moment of my life, then the following years were the worst. (Three years of pain to pay for one moment of ecstasy. How… fitting.) So you're thinking, 'great, Dario's dead, now go for the girl'. Not. Even if I'd even considered trying, (which admittedly I had considered) I would not do it. Riddel would never have looked at another man for years, if at all – she's just that devoted kind of person, and that's why I love her.

I just wanted to be around to support her – not that at _that_ point I was able to support anything, including myself. I got myself dead drunk that night (something I do suprisingly little – ever since I had my hair hacked off after passing out drunk at a party one night, I became rather paranoid. Marcy did it – who else would?). But after experiencing the result, I decided I would never drink again. One night of oblivion is definitely not worth one morning of agony.

Of course I had other motivations beside avoiding hangovers – Riddel needed me (as a friend) and I wasn't about to let her down. I'd end up spending all my free time with her, just trying to console her and cheer her up (of course that made Glenn even more certain that I killed Dario, and was making my move for Riddel. Dario never figured out that I had feelings for Riddel, and neither did Riddel herself – but Glenn is a lot more insightful than people give him credit for). 

After the first couple years, our lives were back on track. There were still only three Devas (come on, you think any guy as good as Dario is gonna just show up at our doorstep?), but the kingdom hadn't crumbled, and life went on. Riddel never got over it, and neither did Glenn… I know for a fact they both left bellflowers at his grave every week. (God, those damn bellflowers again. I tend to step on them every time I see them. They're so ugly, and they smell awful. What is so goddamn great about bellflowers??). I never went with them (I'm not into cheesy ceremonial stuff anyway), but I went sometimes on my own. I always got mixed feelings from going there – terrible guilt, like Dario's ghost was standing there, hating me for what I did – or a strange peace, like he had forgiven me or something.

Bah, it's probably the former. 


	4. Third Wheel 4

Disclaimer: Chrono Cross isn't mine, in case you hadn't guessed. If I'd created Chrono Cross, then Harle would be alive, Karsh would marry Riddel, Guile really would be Magus, all those Trigger characters wouldn't be killed off, and there would be a lengthy hot-tub scene involving Norris, sex toys, and a can of whipped cream (kidding!!). Anyway, CC belongs to those all-powerful geniuses down at Square. Too bad.

Oh, and I also don't own Pinky and the Brain (man I love that show! ^_^).

Oh, and I had serious trouble going around the memory loss thing, about none of the characters remembering what had happened. How far does that memory loss extend – through the entire game, or just the fight with Time Devourer? 

Then there's that world merge thing. For example: Fargo. Does there end up being two Fargos, or does one of them disappear, or do they somehow merge? I'm so confused. My brain hurts.

****

Third Wheel

I don't know what I felt when I found out Dario was alive. Maybe he wasn't the Dario I had known, but he was still Dario. Like Riddel said, 'I am me and you are you' or something like that. It was close enough. I was unbelievably relived that at least some kind of Dario had forgiven me, and had thought what I had done was right. I was happy that my friend was back. It wasn't until he looked at Riddel one more time that I remembered why I had enjoyed killing him. 

It wasn't like I'd had a chance before. But now my chances went from point zero-one percent to zero percent. That point zero-one percent had meant a lot to me.

All I had to content myself with now was trying to do the best I could for Riddel. I would protect her, no matter what.

Fuck. Everyone got a happy ending but me. What's my problem? Is there some kind of Golden Rule in the book of fate that says 'Those named Karsh must not be content'? (A/N: Probably is, Karshie)

This sucks. This really does suck. And now Dario's invited me to be best man at their stupid fucking wedding, and I know I'm going to do it, and smile, because it's Dario's wedding. No matter that my smile is completely false, no matter that I just want to sucker punch Dario and walk off, no matter that when the priest says 'any who speak against them, speak now or forever hold your peace' I want to say, 'You don't want to marry this pompous, egotistical, righteous, self-assured numbskull! Why not marry me instead?'.

I think I need to go for a walk. A very, very long walk.

~*~

Karsh stomped around the newly rebuilt Viper Manor in Home. There always seemed to be something strange about the place, and about Termina, as well. It just seemed… slightly different than he remembered it. There was always something nagging at the back of his mind, some event or place that he couldn't quite remember. He didn't worry about it too much, though. Maybe it was just the changes of the Porre military.

Wait… when had Porre invaded? Karsh couldn't ever remember fighting Porre soldiers… they were just suddenly… there, then gone. This was very strange.

When Karsh sat down and thought about it, there seemed to be a chapter of his life that he couldn't remember at all. 

__

Think. Systematic order, all the missions you've been on.

Well, there was that gang of bandits, then that bodyguard job…

Then… Karsh snapped his fingers. _That ghost-hunt. I was sent to hunt down the ghost of a boy who had died ten years previous… man, that was a wild goose-chase. It wasn't Lord Viper who gave me that order, either. It was this strange panther guy._

Wait… Lord Viper. Where did he go? He just… disappeared. Whaat?

There used to be four Devas, I know that… Dario, Karsh, Zoah, and Marcy. Zoah and Marcy?? Who are they?? No, wait…

It was crazy. _I – I can't remember. No, go from the ghost hunt. The ghost's name was… Serge, that's it. I remember, he had a blonde-haired friend named Kid. She took Riddel hostage, but then protected her from… who?? That… panther guy. They escaped. I didn't see them for a long time…_

Then… I think I joined forces with him. For what reason? I know me, Zoah, Marcy, Glenn, and Riddel all helped him out. We were trying to beat something/someone.

What, for god's sake??

That panther guy… his name… what was his name? Lynx, that's it. What did Lynx do? Switched bodies with Serge? That's crazy! What kinda bullshit memory is this??

Hmm… I remember we went to… the Sea of Eden. The Dead Sea? Something like that. What did we do in the Sea of Eden?

…What the hell_ did we do in the Sea of Eden?_

…I can't remember! 

"I'M CONFUSED!!" Karsh bellowed at nobody. "This makes NO sense!"

Karsh decided he had to talk to Dario and Riddel.

~*~

"Don't you see? There's something completely wrong here!" 

Dario shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Karsh. Have you eaten anything strange lately?"

Karsh growled. "Argh – I'm serious! Don't you remember at all?"

Dario shook his head again, sadly. "Karsh, this makes no sense. I can't remember anything even vaguely like what you're talking about."

"No." Riddel interjected. "Karsh is correct. It has been many little things… people slightly changed, pieces of memories not there. It's rather strange."

"It all comes down to the Dead Sea. I don't know why, but at one point I remember going to the Dead Sea – but I don't remember what I did there."

Riddel thought for a moment. "Myself as well."

Dario sighed heavily. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you two are talking about. Sleep on it, all right? It's nearly midnight."

"You're just making up an excuse to blow it off," Karsh accused. 

"Maybe I am." 

"Give me a straight answer, will ya!" 

"I don't have to, Karsh." Dario said. "I'll have you remember who's in charge, here."

"You can't tell me what to do." Karsh fumed. "I'm putting up a perfectly good point and you're just ignoring it, like you always do."

"Excuse me? Since when was the last time you put up a 'perfectly good point'?"

"All the time, you boltbrain!"

"My ass, you ironhead!!" Dario was beginning to get angry.

"You never take anything I have to say seriously, do you? I'm just number two to you – Pinky to your Brain."

"Since when have you ever proven yourself better than that?" Dario's voice came coldly.

Karsh's fist smacked down on Dario's desk. "When I took my axe and smacked you over a cliff with it." He grinned, just as cold an expression as Dario's. "And believe me, I enjoyed it."

"You're insane, Karsh. That never happened."

Karsh smiled, turning to Riddel, who until then had remained silent. "Yes I did. You remember, Riddel?"

Riddel looked away. "Yes. When you told me the truth."

Dario went white as a sheet. "How…?"

"You died, Dario. Somehow. Maybe… you're some kind of second Dario." And that's when it all fell into place.

"You traitor! I can't believe you!"

"Dario, it's hard to explain – "

"That's it!"

They were all talking at once, then suddenly silenced.

"Dario," Karsh began. "You – the other you – was possessed by the evil sword Masamune. You would have killed me, and Riddel. I can't say how much I hated myself for doing it."

Dario looked at Riddel, and she nodded.

It took them hours to get themselves straightened out, but by the end, they could all recall that there was two separate worlds (at one time), but nothing much beyond that. It was all extremely confusing.


	5. Deva's Tears

Disclaimer: Chrono Cross isn't mine, in case you hadn't guessed. If I'd created Chrono Cross, then Harle would be alive, Karsh would marry Riddel, Guile really would be Magus, all those Trigger characters wouldn't be killed off, and there would be a lengthy hot-tub scene involving Norris, sex toys, and a can of whipped cream (kidding!!). Anyway, CC belongs to those all-powerful geniuses down at Square. Too bad.

****

Third Wheel

"Dario?"

"Yeah?"

The two Devas were sitting precariously on the railing overlooking the sea. "Have you ever thought about what it would be like if none of whatever it was had happened, if we had all stayed in our separate worlds? _I know what I would have done – and it involves me, Riddel, and a Jacuzzi – heh heh._ Karsh laughed silently. Knowing he could joke about it made him feel good.

"I don't know. Perhaps since you and Riddel never would have found me, and I'd have stayed there for the rest of my days. But…" Dario trailed off. "I think I would have left, and moved on. There is always something more left in life, and you can always move on. I might have even remembered, eventually."

"What about Riddel?" Karsh asked.

"Life goes on," Dario said. "I might have never even remembered her… sad though that is."

Karsh couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So what, you'd just hook up with some other woman?"

"I could never think of it now, but if I couldn't remember anything, how could I know any better?"

Karsh shook his head. "If I were in your shoes…"

"What?" Dario asked. 

"Never mind."

"No, I'd really like to know." Dario asked curiously.

Karsh heaved a sigh. "I just can't see how you could ever let Riddel go. Beyond space, time, memory… she's someone that will always be there… Someone… who…" He shut his mouth before he gave away more than he cared to.

"You have to let go of everything, eventually." Dario said quietly.

Karsh's voice was barely a whisper. "Some people are very hard to let go of."

"I'm sorry."

Karsh laughed ruefully. "How long have you known?"

"Probably longer than you think. I'm your best friend, after all."

"You're not the one who should be apologizing. I'm being as ass. It's just so… stupid."

"There's nothing stupid about loving somebody."

Karsh vaulted off the railing and faced Dario. "There's something stupid about wanting to kill a friend so close he's like a brother because I… happen to be infatuated with his fiancé!"

"It's more than infatuation when it goes on all your life, Karsh."

"So what?" Karsh yelled. "What are you going to do about it – just hand Riddel over and say 'Oh, she's all yours, Karsh!'"

"Riddel is not something to be parceled out like a porcelain teacup." Dario said, annoyed.

"Of course not! It's ridiculous! That's the point! I've been perfectly happy going on as I have before – thinking that you didn't know diddly-squat about it!"

"You weren't perfectly happy."

"You're right – I was miserable!" Karsh's voice cracked. "But it was fine then – you were happy! She was happy! The whole fucking world was happy but me, and you know, I was fine with that!"

"I can't… do anything to help you, Karsh. You've been my friend since I could crawl, and I would do anything for you… except this one thing." Dario climbed off the railing as well. "I love Riddel, more than I have anyone in my life. I want to be with her for as long as I live… I'm so sorry, Karsh." He began to walk away.

Karsh snorted sarcastically. "Like I was expecting anything else… Riddel deserves the best anyway, and god knows that isn't me."

Dario paused for a minute before going inside. It pained him to see his friend like this… but there was nothing he could do. Dario hated being helpless. He walked inside without saying another word.

Karsh fell to his knees. _I would rather I could just hate Dario in peace. But I could never truly hate Dario. But I can sure as hell hate myself._ He bit his hand, forcing himself not to cry. A man doesn't cry. A Deva doesn't cry.

Karsh cried anyway. 

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

Ouch! I tried to end it with a happy ending for Karsh – my muses wouldn't let me! Argh. Well, if I get enough reviews pleading more (which I highly doubt will happen) I might continue it with a more… pleasant ending.


End file.
